L'affaire Caméléon
by Voracity666
Summary: "Mon nom est Bond. James Bond." Il lui présenta sa main ouverte, l'air sérieux. "Léon. Caméléon. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Camel." Elle sourit, s'amusant du sourcil levé de l'espion. Elle adorait faire sensation. "Aussi connue sous le code de K.M.L. Nul ne connait mon vrai visage. Pas même moi..."
1. Prologue

**Bonjour ! / Bonsoir !  
**

**Disclaimers : Les personnages sont à l'entière possession d'Ian Fleming. En dehors de "Camel".  
**

**Notes : - L'idée m'est venue suite au film "Skyfall" -le seul avec "Quantum of Solace" que j'ai pu voir de James Bond- il y a quelques références, mais pas de trop non plus. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, vous ne devriez pas vous sentir pour autant dépassé...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**(Correction dès Bêta disponible)**

**(Ceci est juste un prologue)  
**

* * *

James Bond. Code : 007. Espion au service de la Grande Bretagne. Son goût pour les belles femmes n'avait d'égal que celui pour le Martini. Qu'il buvait frappé mais pas secoué.

-007 ?

-M. Comment se porte votre bras ?

-Mieux. Mais je ne vous ai pas convoqué pour parler de mon état de santé.

-Vous me rassurez.

Un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, les mains dans les poches, le regard dans le lointain.

-Bien que vous ayez pu nous démontrer que vous avez à nouveau toutes vos capacités, je ne peux vous remettre des missions dont le niveau pourrait correspondre aux précédentes. Vous comprenez mes motivations ?

-Absolument.

Ses dents crissèrent douloureusement mais sans bruit. Son regard resta imperturbable alors que les poings se serraient au fond des poches.

-Voici le dossier. Je vous pense suffisamment qualifié pour le lire sans mon aide.

La pochette glissa en la direction de l'agent qui n'esquissa pourtant aucun mouvement : il valait mieux.

-Q va vous apporter un minimum d'armes. Une mort durant une simple mission d'infiltration et une reconnaissance à la clé, ça fait tâche, non ?

Il ne répondit pas, se préférant au silence du mépris. M n'en prit aucunement ombrage. Pourquoi faire ? Désamorcer les bombes pouvaient s'avérer mortel, après tout.

C'est avec raideur que 007 s'empara du dossier et sortit du bureau, saluant à peine miss Moneypenny.

* * *

**_Oui, je sais, c'est plutôt court.  
_**

**_Voracity666_**


	2. Le danger est une fleur à cueillir

**Bonjour ! / Bonsoir !**

**Ceux qui auront vu Skyfall remarqueront les quelques clins d'œil fait à ce film. Pour les autres, ne vous sente pas rejetés ^^  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

**(Correction dès Bêta disponible)**

* * *

-Q, vous me recevez ?

-Bien, évidemment, 007.

Froid. Dédaigneux. Cassant. Q.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui se passe, maugréa le blond.

Il attrapa un serveur, lui réclamant son Martini.

-Vous êtes tout de même au courant que je ne sais absolument _rien_ de la personne que je suis supposé retrouver et approcher ?

-De quoi vous plaigniez-vous, 007 ? Du challenge, du mystère... un brin de charme... Ça devrait vous plaire, non ?

Sourire de convenance aux bords crispés. Le Martini est arrivé. Dos à la baie vitré pour ainsi mieux observer les entrées et sorties. La jet-set. Des escorts. De beaux spécimens et pas mal de pourris.

-Vous êtes conscients que cette mission est vouée à l'échec avec toute cette absence d'information ?

-Vous n'avez pas fini de grogner, 007 ?

Ton amusé. Pas difficile d'imaginer le petit sourire narquois.

-Tant que je ne mords pas.

Les créatures étaient charmantes. Tout en faux-cils et décolletés. Pourquoi se plaindre ?

-Je ne sais même pas si c'est un homme ou une femme.

L'énervement s'était envolé. Il y avait trop de divertissements à portée de main. Devenons charmeur. Séduisant. James Bond.

-Nous l'ignorons tout autant.

-Merci, Q, votre aide m'est précieuse.

Ironie. Avec des crocs tranchants.

-Bonjour beau blond.

Oui, vraiment charmantes.

-007 ! N'oubliez pas votre...

Oreillette coupée. Elle sera remise en fonction selon le bon vouloir de l'agent. Pas avant. Et puis, les fêtes, ne sont-elles pas pour s'amuser ?

Toutes ces couleurs... Robes de grands créateurs, bijoux étincelants, manières étudiées. Bienvenue dans le jardin artificiel du paraître.

Les femmes sont belles. Les hommes séduisants. Les dés sont lancés, la chasse ouverte. Et Q envoie Bond aux Enfers. Ça lui apprendra à lui clore le micro au nez !

-Vous savez danser ?

Voix fatiguée, mine boudeuse, flûte quasi vide à la main. Quelques mèches folâtres hors du chignon, trace de remaquillage. Aussi discrètement que possible, elle changeait de jambe. Assurément, cette demoiselle -à peu près 25 ans- était dans les lieux un peu avant le début de la fête. Peut-être de l'entourage de l'organisateur.

Voir l'organisateur elle-même.

Avec affabilité, l'espion la guida sur la piste où les couples virevoltaient avec lenteur.

-Vous êtes de passage ?

Un peu moins fatiguée, un peu curieuse. La mine se relâche. La flûte est repartie sur le plateau d'un serveur à queue de pie.

Valse. Un, deux, trois et quatre. Un, deux, trois et quatre. Un, deux...

-En vacances, à vrai dire. Je repars ce soir.

-La ville vous a plu ?

-J'en repartirai frustré, hélas.

Son souffle fit trembler l'émeraude d'oreille. Elle frissonna.

-Cela est bien dommage. J'espère que ces moments de festivités vous aideront à la quitter dans un meilleur état d'esprit...

Elle quitta son étreinte, fit quelques pas, attrapa une nouvelle boisson et rejoignit un groupe d'hommes, s'accrochant au bras d'un barbu gris à catogan et cigare hors de prix.

-On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde.

Il soupire. Mais les fréquents regards en sa direction de sa cavalière le firent sourire. Son charme avait quand même frappé.

Portant un quelconque verre à ses lèvres, il rétablit la connexion de l'oreillette, l'esprit ailleurs.

-007...

- "Vous devriez vous sentir comme une proie face à cette personne." Ce n'est pas un indice, Q.

-007. Ouvrez les yeux, fermez-la. Votre but est dans la pièce. Quelque part autour de vous.

La prise se resserra sur le verre. De discrets coups d'œil autour de lui. La jeune femme a cessé de l'observer. Et il est toujours planté sur la piste de danse.

Pas rapides pour rejoindre un mur où s'adosser.

-"Quelques part" ? C'est bien vague, Q. Comment faites-vous pour en être aussi sûr et avoir pourtant besoin de mes services ?

-Il faut bien quelqu'un pour appuyer sur la gâchette.

Sourire des deux. Renvoi en arrière. La première entrevue dans ce musée. Devant ce tableau. Mélancolie.

-C'est une anguille qu'il vous faut chasser, 007.

-Une anguille, Q, ça se pêche. Ça ne se chasse pas.

Reposant le verre vide, de grandes enjambées vers l'autre côté de la salle. Refermant sa veste tout en marchant, sourire mi-séducteur, mi-sérieux. Mignon.

-Que faîtes-vous donc, 007 ?

Q interloqué.

-Un homme seul, c'est suspect. Particulièrement sans bouger. Me permettez-vous cette danse ?

Un rougissement, un gloussement, un battement de paupières.

-Ce sera avec plaisir, monsieur...?

-Banner, James Banner.

-Elena Riversen.

-Son père est un magnat du pétrole.

Merci Q. Mais pas tout de suite.

Valse, toujours.

Trois amies. Quatre partenaires de danse.

Un, deux, trois et quatre. Un, deux, trois et quatre. Un, deux, trois et quatre. Un, deux, trois...

-Excusez du retard, les filles. Rudolph ne pourra pas venir, il est malade.

-Oh ! Rien de grave ?

Inquiétude non feinte. Les trois... non, les quatre jeunes femmes délaissent Bond au profit de la nouvelle venue.

Assez grande pour une femme. Peau mate. Yeux gris et verts. Cheveux longs et noirs. Coupe déstructurée. Robe classique mais adaptée. Bijoux discrets. Parfum fleuri. Silhouette gracieuse. 22 ans.

Délaissé, il s'éloigna du petit groupe de pintades. Siège libre.

-007 ?

-Êtes-vous sûr de vos informations, Q ?

-Absolument. Vous avez un problème ?

-Je m'ennuie. Il n'y a rien d'exaltant, aucun prédateur, hormis moi. Juste des proies.

-Ouvrez l'œil, 007. Ouvrez l'œil.

Par pur esprit de contradiction, l'agent ferma les yeux.

-Martini ?

Glaçons dans un verre. Talons sur le parquet. Senteurs de vanille. Voix calme.

_« Ouvrez l'œil, 007. »_

27 ans. Regard de jade. Robe émeraude. Tour de cou en dentelle.

-Martini ?

_« Au shaker, pas à la cuillère. »_

-Oui, merci.

Une main en poche, le verre aux lèvres. Siège libre.

Encore une charmante dinde. Soupir.

-Le temps des danses sera bientôt achevé. Ai-je mes chances avec vous, ou dois-je repartir chercher un autre partenaire ?

Encore une danse... Pourquoi pas ?

-Une valse ?

Ton ouvertement moqueur. Nerfs. Flegme ?

-Non. Un tango.

Sourire. Surprise.

-Vous saurez...?

Moqueries. Jugements. Défi.

Deux verres sur un plateau, direction cuisine.

La fille est légère, fine. De longues jambes habiles. Elles ne se gênent pas pour frôler sa hanche, sa cuisse. Lui.

Une mise à l'épreuve, une fanfaronnade. Elle joue. Elle aime jouer.

Dernières notes. Elle se renverse, se cambre. Le décolleté contre la chemise. Frôlement, frottement.

Le jade.

-Et maintenant ?

Susurrement. Regard par en-dessous. Poitrine compressée. Torse musclé. Jambe fine autour des hanches. Main ferme au creux des reins.

L'homme relèvera-t-il le défi ?

Deux longs bras à la peau dorée passèrent autour de son cou, appuyant sur la nuque.

_« Et maintenant ? »_

Une main libre. Cou. Peau douce. Lèvres.

Reprenant une posture plus droite, ils se fixèrent. Leur performance fut poliment applaudie.

Sièges libres. Martini ? Non merci. Whisky. La demoiselle ? Deux.

Siroter la boisson. Air dégagé. Charmeur. Agréable.

-Mon nom est Banner. James Banner.

Il lui présenta sa main ouverte, l'air sérieux.

Sourire. Battements de paupières.

-Léon. Camelle Léon. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Camelle.

Nouveau sourire. Elle s'amuse de la surprise de l'espion. Elle adorait faire sensation.

-Mes parents ont beaucoup d'humour.

Une gorgée. Deux gorgées. Trois ?

-Mr Banner ?

-007 ? vous pouvez ferrer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pardon ?

-Vous l'avez trouvé. Ramenez-la. Votre mission est finie. L'avion décolle à la première heure demain.

L'oreillette se trouve de nouveau éteinte. Clic.

-Si nous allions ailleurs ?

Proposition aux angles indécents. Ta,t de sous-entendus. De promesses. D'attentes.

-Je suis à votre entière disponibilité, Mr Banner.

Sourire plus appuyé, plus mystérieux. Tête un peu penchée. Regard envoûtant.

Femme. Provocatrice.

-J'aime que les femmes m'appellent James.

-Des femmes qui partagent votre intimité... je me trompe ?

Sourires entendus. Complices. Regards. Sièges vides.

Voiture avec chauffeur. Villa de plain-pied. Caméras. Projecteurs.

-Vous ne semblez pas très à l'aise.

-Les femmes seules sont, hélas, de très bonnes proies.

Soupir. Moue triste.

Un pas. Un bras.

-Mais on dirait bien que cette nuit, je serai plus à l'abri que jamais.

Ronronnements. Frôlement prometteur. Décolleté relâché.

-Une protection... rapprochée, j'imagine ?

Sourire en coin. Le jade pétille. Brille.

Un baiser. Rapide. Une question.

Un baiser. Appuyé. Une réponse.

-La visite commence par la chambre, c'est bien évidemment primordial.

Sourire. Tissus qui glissent.

Puis plus rien.

* * *

**_Voracity666_**


	3. La rosée peut perler à cette fleur

**Chapitre court, j'en ai conscience, mes excuses !  
**

**J'ai pas mal avancé la fic, donc je suis à l'aise pour le moment. Et comme la semaine s'annonce bien (stage jusqu'à samedi), il se pourrait que je publie un autre chapitre !  
**

**Le délire avec Q, vient du fait que je n'ai compris l'écriture de son nom qu'une fois au générique finale du film... *part se pendre*  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Mr Banner ?

Une secousse. Deux secousses.

Les yeux s'ouvrent. Une vision des plus agréables apparaît.

-Désolée de vous réveiller, mais votre ami m'a demandé de le faire.

Cheveux ébouriffés, position alanguie, regard brumé.

Douceur et langueur.

Certaines femmes ne sont que plus belles au réveil.

Se calant un peu contre les oreillers, James passa sa main dans les cheveux défaits, retraçant le visage.

-Il a ajouté autre chose... à mon sujet...

-Cela vous intéresserait-il de vous joindre à moi ?

-Vous utilisez des tournures de phrases bien complexes pour quelqu'un venant à peine de se réveiller...

Un long baiser. La main descend. Le cou fragile. La poitrine aux seins lourds.

-Pourquoi pas ? Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas retournée en Grande Bretagne...

Un sourcil levé.

-C'est votre ami... un nom japonais... c'est lui qui me l'a dit...

Une canine blanche dans une lèvre rose. Un baiser entre les clavicules.

-Kyû. C'est le nom qu'il m'a donné.

Attente.

-Q. D'accord.

-Il a aussi ajouté que l'avion décollera dans les deux heures à venir.

-Quand l'avez-vous eut ?

-Il y a un quart d'heure.

Aveu franc. Sourire amusé. Fossettes. Frimousses d'enfant.

-Je faisais mes bagages.

Sourire plus prononcé. Un baiser. Récompense. Cadeau.

-Il ne reste donc plus qu'une heure trois-quart ?

-Plutôt une heure et demi. Cela devrait suffire. L'aéroport n'est pas très proche. Et n'espérez pas vous faufiler dans ma douche, je l'ai déjà prise.

Un baiser. Frustration.

Les draps sont froids.

Elle s'éloigne du lit, le drap glissant de ses courbes au profit du sol. Elle regarde par-dessus son épaule. Défi silencieux. Moquerie. Attente. Espoir.

Nu. Nue. Elle dans les bras de lui. Le temps manque. File. Glisse. Se moque.

Ils s'embrassent.

C'est beau. C'est faux.

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez votre pour votre / vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !  
**


	4. Cette rosée peut être acide

**Pour Noël, un autre chapitre ! (L'est pas plus long que l'autre, je crains...)**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**Joyeux Noël !**

* * *

-Vous devriez vous détendre, James.

Sourire amusé. Pression sur la main.

-C'est vous qui m'emmenez et c'est vous qui stressez...

Un baiser. Sur la joue. Et la porte s'ouvre.

-M.

-007.

-Vous êtes donc le nouveau M ?

Sourire poli.

La porte du bureau se ferme sur eux.

James s'assoit. Camelle à ses côtés.

Regard furtif. Surpris. Intéressés. Méfiant.

-Que me vaut la raison de l'envoi de votre meilleur agent ?

Sourire.

-Toujours aussi belle, Camelle. Vous n'avez pas changé.

-Je vous retournerais bien le compliment, hélas le temps ne semble pas vous avoir oublié...

James étouffa un rire naissant. M se renfrogna.

-Mère Morue a pris sa retraite ?

Question innocente. Tension dans le bureau.

-Elle est morte.

Elle se leva. Trop vite pour apercevoir son visage. Pas assez pour constituer une possible menace.

Coude à la fenêtre.

-Les gentianes... ce sont toujours ses fleurs préférées ?

Ils s'entre-gardèrent.

-Oui, bien sûr. Elle en gardait les bouquets le plus longuement possible... Je lui en apporterai, alors.

Tournant sur un pied, elle fit volte-face.

-Et vous ? Quelle est l'intention que vous préférez ?

-Hum... J'aime beaucoup les épingles à cravates.

Un temps. Un sourire triste. Un sourire en coin. Une reprise de soi.

-Mais là n'est pas le sujet de conversation. Il serait peut-être temps de reprendre le service, ne pensez-vous pas, Camelle ?

-Si tel est votre choix, M...

Elle reprit place face au bureau.

Dos droit, port royal, chevilles croisées. Et petit sourire.

-Vous connaissez mes conditions, M.

-Seriez-vous à court ?

-Ça me revient plutôt cher, pour tout vous dire. Alors si le gouvernement britannique pouvait éponger une partie de ces dépenses...

-Il n'est pas là pour ça.

Décolleté profond. Paupières baissées. Voix de gorge. Bras tendue en sa direction.

-Mais vous avez besoin de mes services, M...

-Bien contre mon gré. Je l'admets.

-Tss.

La main se leva, l'index frôla la ligne du menton, tapotant la pointe du nez, puis se retire.

-Vous mentez. Mal. Mais ça me convient. Attendez-vous à agrandir votre collection d'épingles à cravates, M !

Lueur dangereuse dans l'œil. Lueur joueuse.

_« Vous devriez vous sentir comme une proie face à cette personne. »_

-0007. Faîtes donc visiter à Camelle.

-Les locaux ont changés ?

-En six ans, il y a des chances, oui.

-Six ans, déjà...

-M, Q est arrivé.

-Faîtes entrer, miss Moneypenny. Vous pouvez y aller.

-M.

Deux voix. Une lettre. Deux sourires. Deux regards.

-007. Camelle.

Congédiés.

Q attends. Regard vide : réflexion profonde.

Miss Moneypenny leur adresse un signe de tête.

-Je crois que nous devrons refaire les présentations.

-Je pense aussi.

-Mon nom est Bond. James Bond.

Main ouverte. Poignée ou baise-main ?

Air sérieux.

-Léon. Caméléon. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Camel.

Sourire en coin. Sourcil levé. Sourcils froncés.

Elle adorait faire sensation.

-Aussi connue sous le code de K.M.L. Nul ne connaît mon vrai visage. Pas même moi...

Sourire entendu.

-Nous aurons peut-être à travailler ensemble, 007.

-J'espère que viserez mieux que ma partenaire précédente.

Sourire moqueur.

-Et si vous me racontiez tout cela ?

Elle se pendit à son bras et ils exécutèrent la "mission" comme deux bons agents.

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez votre pour votre / vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil.  
**


	5. L'acidité te rongera le cœur

**Corrigé par MilieLitre (j'ai pas changé de bêta, elle a changé de pseudo)  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-007. Nous n'avons pas vraiment pu nous parler depuis votre retour de mission.

-Miss Moneypenny.

Surprise. Tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ?

Mais en voilà une autre.

-007... Mademoiselle.

-K.M.L.

-Vous pouvez continuer de m'appeler Camelle.

Sourire doux. Regard de biche.

Jupe longue, blanche à pois gris. Chemisier blanc. Tresse et nœud.

Innocence. Leurre.

-Je vous présente miss Moneypenny.

-Oh ! Je vois ! C'est vous qui ne ratez jamais une cible ?

Elle ne répond pas. Serre la main tendue. Note le cordon usé autour du poignet. Et s'en va.

-L'aurai-je fait fuir ?

Visage vers lui. Mimique interrogative. Puis sourire moqueur.

-Vous semblez heureux de me voir, c'est fou !

Grimace.

-C'est parce que j'ai fait partir la demoiselle ? Bah ! Elle reviendra bien. Dans le cas contraire, elle n'en valait alors pas le coup.

Sourire espiègle. Clin d'œil. Jolie.

-Vous êtes bien jolie, aujourd'hui.

Pouffements.

Les mains gantées s'approchent du col de chemise.

-Et vous, vous avez mal mis votre cravate.

Approche discrète. Main sur la hanche.

-Vous me faîtes penser à un requin, Bond.

-Parce que je suis dangereux ?

-Parce que vous réagissez au parfum.

-La vanille.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Étonnée. Figée. Curieuse. Questionneuse.

Poussée vers lui.

-L'odeur qui se dégage de vous. Ce "parfum" auquel vous faîtes allusion. C'est celui de la vanille.

Nez. Cou. Entêtante odeur.

-Une odeur bien douce, bien suave. Apaisante. Fourreau de velours pour une arme bien tranchante.

Petit rire. Pommettes roses. Cheveux dans les yeux.

-Vous vous faîtes charmeur, aussi.

-Je me plie à la séduction des femmes.

-Pliez-vous autant que vous le voulez, James, ce ne sera jamais assez !

Une ombre la happe. Reste la vanille. Et un foulard semblable à la jupe. Le poing se referme dessus.

Un sourire. Et au loin, un rire.

* * *

-Vous devriez faire attention, agent Bond. Cette femme est dangereuse.

Sourcil haussé. Le gauche.

-Son dossier m'est passé entre les mains.

-Vous m'avez tiré dessus.

Soupir.

-Quand allez donc vous cesser de remettre ça sur le tapis ?

Énervement ? Non. Exaspération. Fatiguée.

-Allez savoir. Qu'a donc fait cette chère Camelle pour que vous lui en vouliez autant ?

-Parce que je semble vous intéresser.

Ton assuré. Regard amusé.

-M m'a convoqué. J'ai vraiment un dossier ? Je le croyais inexistant.

-Il l'est.

-Bonjour M.

-Je vous attends dans mon bureau, K.M.L.

-J'arrive, M. Jolie chemise.

La porte de bureau se referme.

-Je suis effectivement dangereuse. Mais l'humain l'est par nature.

Le mystère l'entoure, la drape.

-Miss Moneypenny. Si vous souhaitez quelque chose de la part de 007, soyez directe. C'est un conseil.

La porte se referme.

-Dois-je en conclure quelque chose ?

Sourire en coin.

-Sortez de ce bureau, 007. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

-Miss Moneypenny ? Faites-moi venir 007, je vous prie.

Sourire insolent. Défieur.

Regard noir, furieux. Geste sec. L'interphone grésille.

-Tout de suite, M.

Grésillements.

-Miss Moneypenny.

Visage de glace. Traits figés.

-M vous attends, agent 007.

Congédié.

-M ?

-007, vous allez être content.

-Vous m'en direz tant.

Regard vers la fenêtre. Elle est là. Sourire en coin et rire aux lèvres. Mains crispées sur la veste.

-Vous repartez sur le terrain.

-Rien de nouveau, là.

-Oh, taisez-vous, James !

Talons qui claquent. Pression sur la main. Odeur de vanille.

-007, K.M.L vous accompagnera. Son talent pourra vous être utile.

-Quel est l'ordre de mission ?

-Oh, rien que de très banal...

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez votre pour votre / vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil.  
**


	6. Ce même cœur que tu gardais en geôle

**Bon, ça fait longtemps, toutes mes excuses ^^'  
**

**Le chapitre est court, certes, mais il faut bien ça !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Corrigé par MilieLitre**

* * *

-D'après vous, James, lorsqu'un couple se fait remarquer lors d'un événement, lequel des deux est le plus regardé ?

-La femme. Elle est jalousée par les autres femmes, et les hommes la désirent.

-Absolument.

Le bas glisse sur la jambe.

-Donc vous faites diversion...

-En ne nous faisant que remarquer. C'est là que réside mon art.

-Votre art ? M en a fait mention, lui aussi.

-Et vous souhaitez ? Que je vous en parle... Je me trompe ?

Rire. Un bracelet tinte. Ou bien est-ce la flûte du champagne commandé plus tôt ?

-Vous êtes un assoiffé, James.

-C'est là mon moindre défaut.

-Vous voulez tout savoir.

-Et tout de suite. Et vous, vous tentez de noyer le poisson.

-Absolument.

Le verrou tourne. La porte ne s'ouvre pas.

-Rassurez-moi, vous n'avez rien contre le roux ?

-Tout dépend de la personne qui le porte. Et son degré.

-Bon, au pire, ce n'est pas comme si nous allions rester longtemps côte à côte.

Doucement, la porte est poussée.

-Vous êtes d'une impatience redoutable.

Pied sur le lavabo, jambe dénudée jusqu'au haut des cuisses.

-Si je n'y vais qu'avec un seul bas, je risque de passer pour une originale.

-Mais je ne vous l'empêche pas.

-Avec vous collé dans mon dos ?

Elle porte la flûte à ses lèvres sans changer de position. Œil émeraude dans la glace. L'œil bleu le capte, l'hypnose. Une langue affûtée glisse sur les lèvres maquillées.

Il frôle des lèvres l'entrelacs compliqué décorant l'oreille.

Aucun des deux ne détourne le regard, envoûtés.

-Jolie couleur.

-Je vous en remercie.

-C'est cela votre don ?

-Ça n'en est qu'un morceau. Peut-être vous offrirai-je l'honneur d'en voir plus.

-J'attends de voir...

Bruit de grelots. Un bras passe autour du cou.

-James...

-Camelle.

Les corps imbriqués se penchent lentement. Le verre est posé. Deux mains sur la jambe. Une, femme, une, homme.

Le bas glisse. Remonte. Se tend.

La main tente de glisser sous le tissu de la robe. L'autre lui appuie dessus.

-James. Non.

Ordre. Voix de velours, ton tranchant. Implacable.

-Je ne comptais rien faire.

-À d'autres.

Les larges boucles cuivrées auréolant le visage fin tressautent.

-Vous êtes incorrigible.

-Et vous en retard.

-Où sont passées vos manières de gentleman ?

-Elles ont préféré prendre le large.

-Devant ma laideur.

-Face à votre splendeur.

-Vil flatteur.

La jambe redescend. Les deux mains remontent.

Deux sur le ventre. Une sur la hanche. L'autre dans les cheveux courts.

-Si je suis tant en retard, pourquoi m'empêchez-vous d'achever ma toilette ?

-"Pour se faire remarquer, une femme doit arriver en retard, et partir en avance".

-Ce n'est pas en me décoiffant que vous arrivez à quelque chose.

-Tout dépend du résultat désiré...

-Serais-je un résultat ?

-À vous de me le dire...

-Pourquoi dire alors que montrer suffit ?

Sourire de loup. La chatte semble avoir trouvé le lait et la crème.

* * *

-Milady.

Baise-main. Pommettes roses.

-Que la soirée vous soit douce...

-En votre compagnie, il n'y aura aucun doute là-dessus.

Cillements.

-Champagne, mademoiselle ?

-Merci.

Grésillements.

-James. Vous m'entendez ?

-Un problème _"Milady_" ?

-Aucun pour le moment. Et vous ?

-Des obstacles.

-De l'aide ?

-Utilisez donc votre charme naturel, très chère...

-Mais avec plaisir, mon tout beau. Bonsoir messieurs...

Trois cillements. Six piquages de fards. Quelques minauderies. Flirts.

-Merci, Camelle.

Sourire en coin. Pas de réponse.

* * *

-Et maintenant que le dossier est récupéré ?

-Pourquoi ne pas profiter du temps qui reste ?

-Proposition alléchante.

-N'est-ce pas...

Dos à la tête du lit, l'agent la regardait. Au pied du meuble, la jeune femme tenait ledit dossier. Elle ne s'était pas changée, au contraire de son ami qui était pieds nus et sans veste.

Un genou sur le lit. Le dossier tombe, les feuilles en sortent. La robe glisse.

-Oh... Pas de soutien-gorge ?

Les nez se frôlent, les souffles se mêlent.

-Vous n'êtes guère observateur, 007.

-Je m'en remets à vous pour m'amender.

-Mmh... Riche idée que voilà...

Les boutons sautent. Lèvres et langues s'allient. Les draps se froissent.

* * *

**Voracity666  
**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre / vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil  
**


	7. Cette geôle où tu aimais tant oublier

**Un petit chapitre pour vous accompagner pendant les vacances.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Corrigé par MilieLitre**

* * *

-Migraine, James?

-Avec deux sucres, merci.

-Vous avez bu hier ?

L'agent releva la tête. Yeux rouges, traits tirés. Encore séduisant. L'essentiel est donc sauf.

-Tenez, buvez, ça devrait passer. Et je ne l'ai pas empoisonné.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Vous avez fait commander et monter le petit-déjeuner ?

-Je ne me sentais pas la force de descendre...

Sourire en coin. Les cloches laissent place au petit-déjeuner façon anglais.

-Oh, des toasts !

La robe de chambre s'ouvre jusqu'à la cuisse, dénudant la jambe à la peau mate. Le décolleté s'écarte tout autant, laissant apercevoir le haut de la poitrine.

Et l'agent profite de la vue.

-J'espère qu'elle vous plaît.

-Beaucoup.

-Votre migraine est partie ?

-Elle est en train.

Voix rêveuse. Absorbée.

La jambe remonte, le tissu glisse. Le regard avec.

-Vous êtes un ignoble pervers, James.

-Et vous une horrible tentatrice, Camelle...

Une main sur la peau dorée, qui monte, qui monte. Stop. Une autre main.

-Déjà guéri ?

-J'ai lu il y a bien longtemps qu'un orgasme pouvait équivaloir à une aspirine.

-Tss, vous êtes irrécupérable.

-Je suis malade.

Sourire moqueur. Grimace de douleur feinte.

Une autre main prend le visage en coupe. Les lèvres se frôlent. S'amusent. Se moquent.

Se font désirer.

-Et il est vrai que je fais très bien l'infirmière...

-Votre attention envers vos malades est des plus exemplaires...

Elles s'attrapent. Ne se lâchent plus. Se répondent et s'aiment.

La langue sort. Goûte l'air. La peau. Sel.

Chemin de feu. Sentier brûlant.

Les lèvres se referment. Engloutissement. Happent. Dévorent.

Gare aux dents.

Les mèches cuivrées se froissent. S'emmêlent. Une main rejoint l'autre.

Et l'extase. Le plaisir.

L'aspirine réclamée.

La robe de chambre glisse des épaules, s'écrase au sol. La nudité dorée capte les rayons froids du soleil. Resplendit.

Et il l'admire. La caresse. La frôle.

Les dents se referment sur la clavicule. Se resserrent. Marquent.

Grognements de douleur. De plaisir. Extase. Étoiles.

Mais le téléphone sonne. Les coupe.

Frustration. Masculine.

Sourire en coin. Féminin.

-Camélia, j'écoute. Oh ! Bonjour, Q ! Comment vous portez-vous ?

La voix mêle douceur et fraîcheur. Un côté enfantin et poli.

La jalousie croque un toast. Ses yeux observent le ballet occasionné par le mouvement des jambes. La robe de chambre de soie blanche s'enroule. Tourne. Caresse. Glisse.

Le toast craque, se fend, sous les dents. Rythme nerveux.

-D'accord. Oui, Q, j'ai compris, je vais lui transmettre. Merci.

Un grand sourire plein de dents blanches étincelantes.

Et un cœur qui est étreint.

-Oui, Q. Encore merci. C'est ça, je vous embrasse.

Le téléphone est raccroché. Le toast est tombé. Les traits du visage sont crispés.

-James ? Votre migraine vous suit encore ?

La chaise reprend sa propriétaire. Une main chaude se dépose sur la cuisse musclée.

-Repartez vous coucher, James.

Inquiétude sincère.

Canine dans lèvre.

Papillon sur la joue. Sucré. Doux.

-Et, avant que vous ne me le proposiez, non, je ne compte ni vous rejoindre, ni vous accompagner.

Grimace dépitée.

-Je vous connais suffisamment, James.

Moqueries douces.

Une main caresse les cheveux blonds, puis la joue.

-James, un peu raisonnable ?

La porte se referme.

-Un vrai gamin.

Se levant, elle s'approche de la porte-fenêtre.

Il fait beau. Le soleil luit. Les oiseaux ont fuit.

Téléphone.

-Allô ? Oui, c'est moi.

_-..._

-Non, il ne se doute encore de rien.

-...

-Non plus. Pas de soupçons. En tout cas, il ne m'en a pas fait part.

_-..._

-Oui, ça commence.

_-..._

-Exactement. Les effets secondaires se font sentir. Dois-je tout de même continuer ?

-...

-Si je vous le demande, c'est bien parce que je ne souhaite pas en prendre la responsabilité.

-...

-Non, ce n'est pas mortel ! C'est juste que si nous devions continuer à travailler en partenariat, j'ai peur des réactions physiques occasionnées par une trop grande accoutumance.

-...

-Non, aucun risque d'addiction.

-...

-Le bonjour chez vous.

Le téléphone claque. Tombe.

Insulte.

La porte se ferme sans bruit.

Un sourire rêveur naît derrière la vitre.

Une grimace d'incompréhension et du sentiment de trahison naissant derrière la porte.

_Oh, Camelle..._

* * *

**Voracity666  
**

_**Vous pouvez voter pour votre / vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil**_


End file.
